


Partners in time

by August_sn0w



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_sn0w/pseuds/August_sn0w
Summary: AU in which Isak is in love with Even but keeps getting rejected. He decides to give up but Even makes his way to him.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Partners in time

Isak and Even have the same circle of friends. When they first met, the attraction was there, they couldn’t keeps their eyes off each other. However timing was never on their side. Even has just gotten off of a long-term relationship and Isak was drowning in problems at home. They continued as friends and by the time they got over their issues they were far into the friend zone for anything else to happen.

Isak knew in his heart of hearts that he feels something else for Even. Something more. He feels and feels. But with no intent on acting on it. This is why every time Even is hooking up with literally anyone else he feels his heart shrink a little. Isak’s feelings are all over the place but only his best friend, knows about this. He didn’t even have to tell Jonas anything, he could ‘just tell’.

…

Isak is getting drunk one night, watching as Even is charmed by a buff little brunette at the end of the bar. Isak nurses his beer bottle while he whines to Jonas, “Even thinks I hate him. I’m going for indifferent. It’s all I can do just not to spill over. He has no idea of the effect his smile has on the hairs on my skin. The way the wind blows his hair and makes my world go into slow motion. Even I think i love you. Please see me.”

Isak ends up in little sobs after his monologue to Jonas. The rest of the boy squad notice and with worried expressions turn their attention towards Isak. It’s just how it is when he drinks, they know this. Isak is just a sob monster when he’s drunk, and if they think otherwise, no one’s ever said anything. He gets up and makes up an excuse to leave and Jonas follows him. His heart aches for his best friend.

They walk towards the kollektiv hand in hand. Isak, keeping his eyes on the ground at all times, tears spilling from his eyes. It’s just one of those nights that he just feels full from the pain. “I tried to ask him out once you know”, he says to Jonas. 

“Oh?” Jonas replies as if he hasn’t heard the story countless of times how Even rejected Isak’s invitation to go on a date, twice actually. A chance that never happened. Once, because Even said Isak was too drunk to be thinking straight (HAHA) and the last time, Even didn’t even give a reason, he just straight up said “no, i’m sorry” and all Isak could say was “oh, sure no problem” and he faked a smile. 

Isak was devastated. He tried not to show it of fucking course. He was the ’master’ of pretending. 

“Of course he rejected me. I think it’s the universe punishing me for saying no to other guys…for abandoning my own mother…for reading the signs wrong. He had no clue how much I died when he introduced us to that new girl he had been seeing for a week just 2 weeks after I asked him out the second time. It hurt so much Jonas! At least before that I pretended he just wasn’t into dating anyone yet. The timing’s always off and my feelings are always off and I’m just stupid for even still having these feelings until now. It’s been 7 months fuck crying out loud!”

…

Isak avoids his friends after that meltdown with Jonas. He used to believe that he was okay even if his love was one sided, at least he got to hang out with Even. But as much as being able to spend time with Even, it hurt more knowing he’s not what Even wants. Martyrdom was not cutting it. And to be fair with himself, he at least wants to try and make an effort at moving on. 

He starts hanging out with Eskild and his friends. He tries to dress a little differently, crop tops and skinny jeans at clubs, more girly than boy. He still has coffee with Jonas once in a while just to update on things. They talk about their friends, university, current events. Usually it’s, “The boys miss you Issy” Jonas would say and “Yeah well med studies isn’t really easy breezy”, Isak would reply. They don’t talk about Even. It’s always been on the back of Isak’s head but he’s too afraid to ask, worried about whatever emotion might come rushing back once he allows himself to think about it. The timing’s not good yet.

Isak was living his life for himself. 

…

It was at a club one night, when Isak saw Even again. 4 months after he decided to allow himself a shot at moving on. It was a Friday and exams were done with. After letting a guy talk him up, he bid his farewells to Eskild and headed out. Isak was making out at the alley with the rather heavy handed guy. He was pressed up on the wall not nearly drunk enough and was feeling far too uncomfortable with the guy starting to choke his neck. It was light at first, but he was starting to feel like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to tell the guy to stop and push the guy away, but the guy wouldn’t listen. He only pressed harder and slammed Isak’s head on the wall. Isak was close to a panic attack when the weight was lifted off him and the guy was being pulled away.

“He said stop!” someone shouted and a punch was thrown in. Isak realizes someone was helping him. Soon the heavy handed stranger was scurrying away from the alley. Isak recovering from the traumatic experience looks up to see his saviour only for his world to stop when his eyes meets a familiar shade of blue. 

“Isak?” it was Even. Timing was never on Isak’s side, he couldn’t believe this was happening, he started seeing white spots and after a few seconds, pitch black.

…

\--It was dark and Isak could feel the weight pressed up against him, rough hands around his neck blocking every inch of passage for air. His whole body ached and he couldn’t breathe. He thought he was close to dying. It felt like it. He looked up towards the sky, saw blue eyes and shut his own. His last thought on earth would always be him.--

When Isak woke up it was in panic. And then he realized it was only a nightmare. He brought his knees up to his chest and couldn’t control the violent sobs coming out of him.

“Isak?” he heard for the second time that night. The same deep voice he always heard like music that could mend him. Isak tried to look for the source of it, when Even sat down beside him on the bed and fully embraced him. “Hey it’s okay, it was just a nightmare, we stopped the guy, remember? It’s okay.” This only made Isak more confused, now well into a panic attack. Even held both his hands to stop from shaking. “Breathe Isak. Please. One…two…three…four…there you go.” Even held his hand trying to ground him through the panic. “You kind of fainted at the alley after I chased the guy away. I was going to bring you home but I couldn’t find your keys or work your phone, so I took you to my apartment to rest. I know you hated hospitals. I was sleeping on the couch and I heard you crying so I rushed in here.”

Just hearing Even’s voice, feeling his touch, seeing him. All of this felt warm, helped Isak find his way back to normal, He could breathe again. Even pulled Isak in an embrace and whispered, “I got you Isak, I got you baby.” and Isak just couldn’t let go after that, neither did Even. He held the trembling boy in his arms until sleep found them. 

The next morning, Isak wakes up to an empty bed. He wasn’t surprised but still disappointment dawns on him. Even was just being a supportive friend he thought. Isak heads straight for the bathroom, wanting to at least wash his face and fix his hair before he sees Even. He sees the mirror and realizes he was still fully dressed, jeans and a t-shirt, his reflection reminds him of the monster he was with last night. Bruises were forming on his neck of the abusive hands and suddenly he couldn’t breathe again. He fell on the floor, resting his back on the tub and couldn’t help his sobs.

Soon Even was in front of him counting. Why was he counting Isak thought. Oh right, breathe. Once he got his breathing in control and his tears no longer steady flowing, Even asked, “what’s the matter?” But he couldn’t talk, he only stared at the blue eyes to ground himself and covered his neck with both hands. Even frowned and Isak just never wants to see that look on him again.

“Is it ok if i put my sweater on you?” Even asks, gesturing to the turtle neck he was wearing. Isak slowly nodded. Once he was dressed, Even took his hand and helped him up. He did not let go until they reached the sofa. There were two plates on the coffee table in front of it. “I made us pancakes. It’s okay though if you don’t feel like eating. Do you mind if we watch a movie?”, Isak shook his head.

They sit side by side all morning, Even finishing both of their pancakes while making his usual film commentaries and Isak concentrating more on Even’s voice than the movie. Soon falling asleep and head falling onto Even’s shoulder. `

Isak hasn’t said a word since he woke up but he just feels thankful for Even. 

The sun was starting to set and .. DING DONG!

The two were startled.

“Oh crap! I forgot I invited friends over for a pregame.”

Isak stood silent, still with a stunned expression on his face.

“Uhh, I could just tell them to leave…”, Even said, unsure.

Isak’s brain wasn’t working for a second. It stopped working but it’s also running a mile a minute. What am I even doing here. With Even. He has his own life. Stop getting in the middle again. Do you really wanna get rejected again? The universe already hates you, don’t add to it. Get out of there Isak. Please. Please. Have some dignity.

Soon enough he was following Even to the door. “Hey no it’s really ok, i swear. I need to go home anyway. I’ll just grab my stuff and be a minute. See I even booked an Uber already” he pleaded.

DING DONG!

“Ok calm down. Only if you’re sure Isak.”

He quickly nodded and even let out a sigh.. a sigh of disappointment?, Isak wondered.

Even opens the door and was met with a small crowd of people, most of which Isak did not recognize. He remembers one of them though, an ex of Even’s. He quickly said his Hi’s and Bye’s to them, leaving Even to do all the explaining.

…

Isak RAN downstairs. He ran on the street when he got out of the building. He kept running until his face was numb form the cold. Of course he didn’t book an Uber, he barely had time to think straight.

“ISAK finally wh—”

“Eskild can you come get me please? I’m at the park near Even’s place please I’m sorry. I don’t know what i’m doing“

“Hey, of course, i’ll be there in 10, just breathe.”

Isak tried to explain things as soon as he got in Eskild’s car. It was a struggle though. Eskild got most of it, well because he was his guru and he always understood him.

When they got home, Isak slept for 2 days.

Even BN  
\-- Isak I’m sorry. I completely forgot about the pregame and the party. I didn’t mean to push you away if that’s what you felt. I hope you got home safely. I didn’t mean for you to go home alone. I’m here if you need someone to talk to.

\-- Hey you probably went to sleep, but I just want to make sure you’re safe. Let me know asap.

\-- Isak?

\-- Isak?

\-- #lowkeyworried

\-- Hey I didn’t see you at uni today. Jonas said you’re sick at home :( :( :( hope you feel better soon

\-- Can I visit?

\-- Please?

\-- Just want to bring you my excellent soup that chases away fever.

\-- I miss you..

\-- I’m this close to asking Eskild if I could see you.. :(

\-------- Hey, I’m OK.

\-- Wow you really didn’t want me to talk to Eskild huh :))

\-------- What do you want?

\-- Well, Grumpy, could I please visit you and feed you my very special soup that’s guaranteed to 100% chase away your fever?

\-------- No

\-- I wanted to make up for pushing you away they other day

That’s all you ever do to me, Isak thinks.

\--------You really didn’t…It’s ok.  
\-- Well I miss you

\-- So I guess that’s a no to coming over?

\-- I mean what I said though, you can talk to me anytime Isak. 

\-- Hope you feel better soon. See you around!

Isak was lost. Why was Even suddenly being clingy? Was he bored of his random hook ups and he wanted to try again with Isak? Ha! Again? It never even began.

\-------- Why, Isak texted.

You never did before, Isak thinks. Even didn’t reply for a while and Isak’s just tired.

\-------- You don’t have to do this Even. I’m seriously fine. Just stop pretending like you care. Just stop pretending to be interested because frankly I can’t keep on going through all this false hope just to keep on being rejected by you. I don’t think I can be just friends yet.

Even never replied to that and Isak thought, well that’s just as well. I was doing fine without him anyway.

…

Except the next time Isak was at university, Even was there in front of him, asking him out for coffee.

Isak was stunned and he was pretty sure his mouth hung open. “So, coffee?” Even asked again.

“Even you read my text, you know my answer.” Isak took one step, attempting to leave. But Even was persistent, “Yeah I read it and now I’m asking you out for coffee.. please?”

Isak was confused but he really ought to get to his class, he already missed enough classes, so he gave a quick nod and “Just text me where and when.”He was rewarded with a blinding smile across Even’s face as he walked away, “You look so beautiful Isak.”

Isak was confused but he felt light, giddy.. NO he can’t be feeling excited for that. Whatever that was. He tried to ignore the feeling for the rest of the day, the only way he could get through his classes. He really wasn’t waiting for Even’s text of the time and place that never came.

At around 4pm, he was done for his last class of the day, trying to ignore the pang in his chest when he checked his phone and there was no new notifications from a little someone named Even. Isak you’re so stupid. He made quick steps to the exit, just wanting to get home as quickly as possible and forget this day ever happened.

Just as he made it down the stairs and out the main exit of his school, eyes glued to the ground, a figure blocked his way and put their hand on his shoulder.

“Isak, why are you in a hurry what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Isak was confused again, “Oh Even, w-what are you doing here?”“Hi, I wanted to pick you up for our date” Even said smiling widely.

Isak nodded, trying to understand the situation, “Okay, but I told you to text me and it’s just coffee it’s not a date Even.” Isak rolled his eyes trying to mask the smile slowly making its way on his face.

They walked to the nearest coffee shop outside campus. Even got them drinks while Isak found them a table. Even made his way to the table and but down his order, a coffee for Isak, a mocha for Even and a chocolate cake for them to share?

“The barista said this chocolate cake balances the black coffee well, so i got you one. And i know you have a thing for cake.”

“Okay thanks Even” Isak said flatly, trying not to give out too much emotion. 

Isak took a bite and Even stared with hopeful eyes, WOW this is the best cake I’ve ever had, “It’s alright.”

“Really?”

“Okay fine, it’s the best cake i’ve ever had”

Even smiled at that. His face splitting smile that make his beautiful eyes crinkle in that happy way they do. Beautiful, Isak thought.

“Even why are we here?”

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing Isak”

“You saw I’m doing fine earlier Even. Try again”

“I’ve missed you Isak—“

“Even please, I don’t want to do this again”

“Isak I like you.”

“Oh. What?”

“Actually… I like you since the first day we met—“

“Even I swear if you’re trying to trick me” Isak was scared and elated at the same time.

“Just let me explain please”

Isak nodded.

“Do you remember when we first met, I had a girlfriend, Sonja. We were really good friends before we got together and I thought good friendship makes for good relationship foundation. But when we were together it just got bad and then worse. The night we broke up, I lost my best friend and my girlfriend. I know the guys were there for me but it’s just different you know. After that, it just took time for me to be overall available to be in another relationship again that’s why I just said no to you… I’m so sorry, part of me really wanted to be with you but i didn’t want to enter a relationship if I wasn’t 100% me. Also, the trauma from loosing a friend and girlfriend at the same time screwed me up. But I just lost you anyway and I’m here now because I think you should give me another chance because I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you and I’ve only just gotten to the point where I think I might deserve you.”

Even stared at the cake on the table, patiently waiting for Isak to reply. Isak stared at the cake on the table, trying to understand the situation.

Even was scared for Isak’s reaction, he knew Isak liked him, but is it enough to surpass the pain he made him feel.

Isak was scared because he wasn’t sure if his feelings were strong enough to give Even the answer he wants to hear.

After a few minutes of silence, if you could call it that when both their hearts were beating loudly in their chests, Isak dragged the cake plate towards him, he dipper his finger on the chocolate icing and started writing on the plate. When he was satisfied with his work, he sucked on his pointy finger and looked at Even.

Realizing how awkward it must look, he quickly pulled out the finger and wiped it with a tissue and he stood up, smiled a small smile at Even and left.

Even stared dumbfounded. What was that.

After a few seconds, Even grabbed the cake plate so see what Isak had written before walking out on him.

OK. it says on the plate. Even wanted to take the plate home and never wash it.

Of course that didn’t happen, it took him a total of 3 seconds to collect his thoughts and run out of the café to chase after Isak. Once he was in front of him, “so, dinner date?” he asked smiling widely.

Isak smiled and stared at his eyes nodding ever so slightly, “can I kiss you?” Even asks but does not wait for an answer.

He caresses Isak’s face in his hands and swoops in with his lips for a deep and yearning kiss, one that holds so many promises of good things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Share your thoughts in the comment section. Have a great day!


End file.
